


Surprise

by Artaustria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artaustria/pseuds/Artaustria





	Surprise

❤️ ♒️Cronkri♋️ ❤️  
Cronus takes Kankri to the store.

 

"Get in the car."Cronus smiled.  
"Cronus, how many times have I told you, I don't listen when you demand me to do something…"  
Cronus rolled his eyes, hoping Kankri didn't see him. "I know, and I'm sorry."  
"Fine..." Kankri said taking his hand and following him to the car. Cronus opened the passenger door for him, and helped him in.   
"There you go, Kanny"  
Kankri ignored him, he hated when anyone called him that. With the exception of Porrim, of course.  
"I'm terribly sorry that I called you an adorable nickname,that suits you perfectly, chief." When he realized Kankri was still ignoring him, he said, "sorry, Kankri…"  
"Thank you for using my real name, Cronus, see, I always call you Cronus." Cronus looked at Kankri with a stern look so he wouldn't get lectured as he shut the door and walked over to the drivers door opening it and hopping inside.  
"Ready?" Cronus said smiling. This is the first time he was taking Kankri to town in quite a while and Kankri had no idea about the "surprise", that would get Cronus a month long lecture, on how Pailing is no joking matter, and how embarrassed he had Made him.  
"I most certainly am…" Kankri hoped Cronus didn't see through his lie, and he figured Cronus probably would if he looked into his eyes.  
"Alrighty then." He said, starting the car, and pulling out of the driveway. Kankri reached over to turn on the radio and as soon as it turned on, 'Whistle' by Flo Rida came on, and his face blushed a light tint of red as Cronus smiles keeping his eyes on the road ahead.  
"I-I…Cronus…"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
Kankri blushed a deeper shade of red. "I…I love you…"  
Cronus pulled the car over and grabbed Kankri's delicate face. "I love you, too." Cronus leans in and kisses him passionately. Cronus couldn't believe his ears, he told the younger troll that he loved him three months ago. But, he gave him time to say it back, and told him that it was "no biggie". He didn't know if Kankri would ever say it back, but he didn't really care, as long as they had each other.  
Kankri pulled away and licked his lips. Cronus' face flushed a deep violet. Kankri smiled when he saw, thinking that this is the only time he's ever seen Cronus blush. He thought that Cronus would try to push it further, but he didn't. He smiled pulling out from the side of the road and continuing on to Kankris 'surprise'.  
Cronus drove for a few more minutes, then pulled into a store. Kankri read the sign, "Big lots?" Kankri rose an eyebrow, "do you know how triggering a place named 'Big lots' is?" Kankri narrowed his eyes, "I want to go home." Kankri commanded.  
"No can do, I am not turning this car around, until you see the surprise." Cronus got out of the car and walked around, to help Kankri out, "C'mon, sugar cup." Cronus said.  
Kankri blushed again. "Sugar cup?" He couldn't keep from smiling.  
"Yeah, do you not like that name? I can stop using it, if you don't…"  
"I do…" Kankri answered, a little bit to fast.  
"Perfect~" he smiled leading him in the store and around the isles holding his hand.   
"Look Cronus!" Kankri said obviously seeing something interestering. He led him over to shelf lines with fake butterfly's in little jars as Kankri pushed the demo button as the butterfly flew around the enclosed jar.  
"Baby, do you want one?"  
"Yes, please!" Kankri smiled.  
"Alright, pick one, honeysuckle."  
Kankri blushes again. "The purple one..."  
Cronus smiles. "Get it."  
Kankri grabbed it and kisses Cronus in public. PUBLIC. Cronus's eyes widen shocked but he kisses back fins fluttering slightly as Kankri pulls away blushing a deep red.  
"S-sorry..." Kankri says shyly.   
"It's okay sugar cup." Cronus said smiling at his Matesprit holding the small jar tightly in his hands holding it close to his chest. Cronus wrapped an arm around him smiling as they went along through the store.  
"I'll be right back sweetie! Stay here okay?" Cronus said. Kankri nodded as Cronus wandered to another part of the store and smiled to himself as he pulled a red bucket off the shelf holding it behind his back as he found his way back to Kankri. He gently came up behind him and placed it over top Kankris head. The small troll made an aggravated noise as he yanked it off his head, luckily he had set his butterfly on a small table beside where he was standing. He lifted it off to see Cronus standing there in front of him. He finally realized what was on top his head. A red bucket. His face flushed dark red as he stared at Cronus who was smiling. Kankri more or less glared at Cronus for doing such thing and thought about leturing him,but he didn't because he loved him and didn't want to start anything and have them fighting and ruining this day with Cronus. Kankri didn't know weather to put it down or carry it along,his face still flushed. Cronus smiles and grabs the bucket,   
" We're definatly keeping this..."  
"I-" Kankri stopped himself from continuing the lecture   
"Okay, Cronus"Cronus kissed Kankri's head,   
"Lets check-out."Kankri picked up his butterfly as it fluttered in the glass jar. They put there items up as the cashier scanned them and let Cronus pay. Cronus handed the cashier the money, and kissed Kankri again.   
"Do you want anything else? If you do, get it now, do you want me to look around with you?" Cronus grabbed Kankri's hand, and took the bag with their stuff in it.   
"Come on, we'll look anyways, just in case you like anything else." Kankri held tightly onto Cronus's hand letting him lead him along. They looked at the flowers and the jewelry and even movies searching around not wanting this day to ever end.Cronus stopped infront of a big heart-shaped pillow.   
"Here, buttercup."he handed him the pillow, it has red ruffles, and written in pink, was a poem; Angel, you're my everything, my light, my brains, the love in my heart, the shoes on my feet, the feeling I get when I see a picture, thats as amazing as your face, our love will ALWAYS remain. <3\. Kankris face blushed a dark crimson as he held the pillow close to his chest as a tear fell down his face.  
"I-it's perfect ,Cronus" he smiled even as the tears fell down his face.Cronus whispers,   
"Look at the tag..." The tag says 'Made vwith lovwe 8y Cronus, to Kankri'  
Kankri smiles at him leaning in and kissing him.   
"Even though I don't say it that much...I love you so much Cronus and I don't know what I would do without you." Kankri wraps his arms around him hugging him tightly tears streaming down his face.Cronus hugs him back   
"I love you, too, Angel, and dont you ever forget it..."Kankri lays his head on Cronus's chest purring softly and remembering there in public. "C-Cronus isn't it about Time we head home?" Kankri smiles at him sweetly so he's not hurt.  
He kisses his head,   
"Yeah, do you have something in mind?" Cronus smirked.Kankris blush deepens as he nods slightly a bit a afraid but is willing.He smiles widely, and grabs Kankris hand, and whispers,  
"You dont have to be shy, cute shit"Kankri smiles back nudging Cronus with his shoulder playfully.He smiles and holds his hand again,   
"I dont want you to feel like Im forcing you to do 'that'"

~When they're at home~

Cronus followed Kankri into the house, smiling. "You don't have to do this, if you don't really want to, I won't be mad at you."  
"I am, Cronus, please do it before I change my mind…" he has a stern look on his face, but his smile shown through.  
Cronus smirks, "Alright," he starts kissing him, and wraps his hands around his waist.  
Kankri kisses him back, but wants to get closer to him. "Cronus, will you hold me?" He blushes slightly.  
Cronus picks him up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist. "Better?"  
He nodded, and kissed him again.  
Cronus ran his tongue along Kankri's bottom lip, begging for an entrance.  
Kankri wasn't really sure of what he meant, but opened his mouth anyways. Cronus's tongue slipped into his mouth as he greeted it pleasantly as Cronus explored his mouth. Kankri moaned when Cronus ran his finger along his Pants where his nook is. Then, Kankri started grinding down onto his hand. Cronus smiled putting a bit of pressure to that spot earning another moan from Kankri who was pushing against him. "P-please, more…" Kankri was scaring himself, because he hasn't pailed since the 'incident', and he isn't used to this feeling, but he defiantly loved it.  
He set Kankri down and unzipped his pants, then Kankri's, Kankris eyes widened when he saw Cronus' bulge.  
"You are not sticking that thing inside if me, I'm very small, that could hurt me, badly…"  
"Baby, I promise that I won't hurt you, okay?"  
Kankri sighed, "Just because I know you don't break promises…"  
Cronus smiled and kissed him.Kankri had a little bit of fear in his eyes but his pleasure over ruled his fear and pushed him to go further as a whine slipped from his lips. Cronus pushed a finger into Kankri's nook. Kankri moaned pushing against his finger nearly begging for more. Cronus gave him a look like an asking to go further and Kankri nodded as Cronus pushed in another finger thrusting them deeper. Cronus leaned in and kissed him, he quickly pulled away, trying to concentrate on not hurting his matesprit. Kankri pulled him back down, "Baby, I need to see what I'm doing, so I don't hurt you…"  
Kankri glared. "You w-won't."  
Cronus rolled his eyes, grinned, and added another finger. He smirked when Kankri moaned. "Let me do my work, I have experience." His eyes widened when he realized what he had said.   
He went stiff trying to pull away but failing majorly, accidentally pushing Cronus's fingers in further and moaning and huffing to himself.  
"I didn't mean that…I-I mean myself, n-not another living thing…do you want me to stop?" He bites his lip, hoping that he doesn't. Kankri almost did a mental double take as he said, "N-no don't s-stop..."  
Cronus pulled his fingers out and replaces them with his bulge. Kankri lets a struggled moan escape his lips as Cronus pushes all the way into him and begins to thrust. Kankri moaned again, louder this time, so loud, that it even surprised Cronus.  
"S-sorry, I'm n-not used to th-this…"  
"It's ok, it's cute."  
Kankri rolled his eyes. He backed up, trying to get to the bed, but Cronus turned halfway there, and pushed him onto the dresser.  
"I have a better idea…" he started thrusting again.  
Kankri bit his lip to stifle his moans, but they managed to escape anyways. "C-Cro…slow down…it h-hurts…"  
Cronus slows his pace, moaning weakly. "G-good?"  
Kankri swallows. "Y-yeah…" Kankri whines low in his throat pushing back against Cronus moaning again and gripping the dresser tightly. Kankri grinds back into him as hard as he can.  
Cronus smirks, slowly speeding up. He leans down so he's whispering in his ear. "You like it when I f-fuck you like this? I sure as h-hell like feeling you of you squirming under me, while you b-beg for me to let you release, and moan my name…"  
Kankri squirms under him, arching his back.  
Cronus smirks and kisses his neck.  
"W-wait a minute…pull out…"  
Cronus pulled out and looks at him with a Confused face. "I thought you liked it…"  
"I v-very much did. Bend over…it's my turn."  
Cronus kissed him, but looked scared.  
"What's wrong, Cro?"  
"I've never…ya know…done it this way…"  
Kankri puts a mischievous grin on his face. "You'll like it…trust me. I've never…like this either…no one ever let me…"  
Cronus looks away and bends over the dresser, trying not to be a wiener.  
Kankri slowly pushes the tip of his bulge in Cronus' nook.  
Cronus bites his lip and moans quietly.  
"You ok-kay, baby?" Kankri pushed in a little bit more.  
Cronus just nodded.  
Kankri smirks and pushes in all the way, letting him adjust before thrusting slowly, speeding up occasionally.  
Cronus moaned like a girl, forcing Kankri to giggle.  
Cronus rolls his hips back into Kankri's as hard as possible, making Kankri chuckle again. Cronus whines. "H-harder, K-Kanny…please…?"  
Kankri whispers in his ear. " How b-bad do you w-want it, tough g-guy?"  
Cronus arches his back. "Kaaaaaaaankriiiiiiiiii…"  
"W-what? I already r-rode your Greased-Lightning, Ampora."   
"Kaaaankri!!!" Cronus moans Kankri's name as he climaxes.  
Kankri kisses the back of his neck, pulling out slowly. "You released too s-soon…now you must be p-punished…" Kankri smirks and taps his ass. "I'll punish you tomorrow…"  
Cronus groans. "It ain't my f-fault, Chief…"  
CHAPTER 2  
Cronus' eyes flutter open slowly. He groaned and rolled over, feeling for Kankri. "Chief?" He rubbed at his eyes to wake up a little bit more.  
"Yes?" Kankri said. He had his arm rested on the doorframe, on leg bent at the knee. He has a whiplash in his hand, and he has a slutty lingerie dress on.  
"Vwell, good mornin' beautiful…" he stands up and walks to him, resting his hands on his waist. "Sleep vwell?" He leaned in and kisses him slowly.  
Kankri kisses him back softly for a second, and then pulls away. He raises an eyebrow when he whines. "Wouldn't be much of a punishment if you got your way, now would it?" Kankri grinned.  
"Babyyyy…" he whined. "Can I just kiss you for a minute?"  
Kankri leans in to kiss him, but stops. "No."  
Cronus glares when's he looks away, Kankri barely sees it.  
He clears his throat . "Cronus Ampora, it is not very nice to roll your eyes at someone, it is very triggering to some people. I was going to let you do as you pleased, but I see that that won't be necessary, being as you decided to be so rude. How do you think you would've reacted if I acted in such a rude manner toward you? You would have been very upset, Cronus, so until you give me a good apology, and I am fully capable of waiting, and or leaving you here to think about it, you will be part of no paling, or pleasure. So you better start thinking, because if I get bored, I will leave you in here until you do." Kankri crossed his legs and his arms, sitting up straight in the chair, with a stern look on his face. "I'm waiting…"  
Cronus looked irritated, but he looked into the red-blooded trolls eyes anyways. "Kankri Vantas, I am vwery sorry for hurting your feelings, I really am, and if you don't believe me…" he took a deep breath. "I'll leave…" he looked into his eyes, making a sad face.  
"Start over. And sound more sure this time."  
"Kanny, I-"  
"Cronus Ampora, how many times have I told you not to give me silly little pet names. It's very upsetting when I have to tell you, every single day, not to do it."  
"I'm sorry Kankri, it won't happen again…"  
"Thank you." Kankri stands up and "accidentally" drops the whip. He turns his back to Cronus, and pushes his ass out, as he bends down to pick it up. "Oops…"  
Cronus puts his hands behind him to grip the dresser. "Kan…I really want to-" he stops, thinking it'll trigger the other troll.  
"Go on…" Kankri bit his lip, trying not to let Cronus see how turned on he is at the moment.  
"I really want to bend your sexy little ass over the bed, and fuck you until your ass is so fucking sore, that you can't sit down for a month…"  
Kankri growls, and looks at him with an angry look. He tosses him the whip. "Do it."  
Cronus' jaw drops, and his eyes widen. "Vwhat…?"  
Kankri slammed his lips into Cronus', pulling him into a sloppy, needy kiss, wrapping his arms around Cronus's waist, pulling their hips flush together.  
Cronus kisses him back, trying not to overreact, being as Kankri has the weirdest triggers and all that shit. He reaches behind him, feeling for the bed, a nightstand, or even the dresser. He takes a few steps back with Kankri still clinging to him as Kankri slipped one of his hands up Cronus's shirt and ran his claws along Cronus's grubscars.  
Cronus gasped, pulling him closer, reaching down, and rubbing Kankri's nook through his pants, causing Kankri to moan into the kiss grinding against Cronus's hand his underwear already soaked red as he grinded against Cronus weakly.  
Cronus pushes his hands up his "costume" and rubs his thighs, stopping when he feels them. He looks into Kankri's eyes. "Vwhy?"  
Kankri pushes him away, and closes his eyes, wishing he wouldn't have done it. "Cronus…I…"  
Cronus' voice is deadly silent. "You p-promised me…vwhy vwould you do that?" He lifts the "dress" up, but Kankri smacks his hand away, but Cronus somehow grabs both of his small wrists in one hand. He pulls it up and examines his thighs. Cuts are all over his sensitive legs. Not little shallow ones, deep ones. They're so deep that Cronus knows that he didn't just want pain, he wanted to end it. There's at least 50 on each leg. Cronus meets his gaze, anger and pity filling him. "Am I not enough? Do I make your life that terrible? I thought…" he looks down. "I thought you loved me…" he puts his shirt and pants on, and kisses Kankri's head before walking to the living room.  
"It's not your fault, Cronus…I love you…more than you can imagine…"  
Cronus turns around, tears staining his cheeks.  
And that's when he realize just how much he cares.  
Just how much he really loves him…  
Because Kankri has never seen The Cronus Ampora cry before. Ever.  
He's never even heard anyone say anything about it. Not even his family.  
And it kills him.  
"I have nothing to s-say to you…not evwen goodbye…"  
He walks out, and Kankri feels his heart sink. "Cro, please…don't go…don't leave me…not like this…not over something as stupid as this. I'm sorry…"  
"Sorry d-doesn't heal your legs. Sorry vwon't make me forget. And sorry really vwon't make me forgivwe you…"  
CHAPTER 3

 

You hold Cronus' shirt tightly to your chest, sobbing like a baby. You wish he would just give up and come home, but he's stubborn. You know that. You always have. You don't know how long you've been sitting here like this: on the bathroom, your legs under your butt.  
You miss him, and you're not scared to admit it. Not even a little bit.  
You hold his picture in your other hand, staring at it.  
In the picture, his hair doesn't have gel in it. That was the only time you ever saw him like that in public.  
His hair's actually pretty long. It'd be even longer if it wasn't so wavy. It reaches down to his chin all the way around.  
You used to run your hands through his hair. It'd usually make him mad, but you did it anyways: it would take most of the gel out of his hair. You can't resist him at all. Especially when he didn't have gel in his hair.  
You pick up the razor-blade you have lying beside you. You wish he'd return, but you know that he won't. And it breaks your heart all over again.  
You press the blade to your wrist, but before you make a cut, you hear something move. You spin around and face away from the door. You know that you heard it on that side of the room, but you see nothing.  
You set it back on your wrist.  
"Breakin' that promise again?"  
You jump and turn around. "Why are you here?"  
"Ask yourself that question."  
He signals to the floor and his arms, where the seadwellers shirt is still clutched tightly to your chest.  
You drop the blade and hug your knees to your chest, keeping a tight grip on Cronus' shirt.  
"I'm sorry…" you say, trying not to cry again. He looks over at the picture of Cronus. "I miss you…" you mumble to the picture.  
He raises an eyebrow. "And that'd be…?"  
You look at him.  
He steps forward to see the picture, and his face softens. "Come here, Kan…"  
He stands and hugs him tighter.

CHAPTER 4  
You push hair out of Kankri's face.  
"I'm s-so sorry…" he says.  
"It's alright, Kan…stop beaten yourself up about it…"  
He hugs you tighter, obviously trying to calm his breathing.  
"Stop crying, hun…it's okay…"  
"No…it isn't...what I d- did was wrong…"  
"It is okay, Kankri…I promise…"  
"What if you break your p-promise?"  
"I vwon't…I promise…do I break promises? Evwer?"  
You kiss his cheek.  
Cronus intwines your fingers and kisses you. "That's what I thought."  
"I know you don't…"  
Cronus looks into your eyes.  
"Why did you come back?"  
"I couldn't stay awvay."  
"You know you could've…you just didn't."  
"You knovw that isn't true…I havwe a special place in my heart for you, and you knowv it's true…"  
You can't help but to smile. You kiss him again, opening your eyes a crack when he lifts you up and sits you on the sink.  
Cronus pulls you to be edge of the sink: you're practically grinding on him. That's how close he is to you.  
He kisses you back lovingly, resting his hands on your hips.  
"Cro?"  
"Hmm?" He says, kissing your neck, so you can talk.  
"I…I'm…" you trail off, afraid of what he'll think.  
"You vwhat?" He kisses your shoulder.  
"I'm pregnant…"

CHAPTER 5 

His eyes are a calm, beautiful Violet when he pulls away and looks into your eyes. "Vwhat?"  
"I'm pregnant…there's a baby in here…" you put your hands on your stomach. "We're going to have a baby, Cro…"  
"Vwe?"  
"Yes. You and I. You're the one who did it…" you catch on a little to late. "Wait…you're not leaving…are you?" Tears fill your eyes.  
"Of course not. I'd nevwer leavwe you, Kankri…I can't stay awvay. You're addicting. Like a drug."  
You hug him and hide your face in his neck.  
"You're so damn irresistible…it kills me…"  
You blush deeply at the words he's saying. No ones ever made you feel hot before. And no one's ever said it to you. Actually, people usually say your fat, ugly, or even anorexic. You used to think you were ugly, and it upset you when people would say it. Now you know that only one's true. You actually are anorexic. And now, you're going to gain a lot of weight, and you can't stop it by not eating. Because you have to take care of the baby. Cronus' baby.  
You were torn from your thoughts when he started kissing your neck. Your neck has always been sensitive. And it's because you have gills. You hide them so no one can see them, but they're still there. It's from the mutation. Your brother doesn't have them. Neither does your dad. And you didn't want to tell Cronus about them: you were afraid he'd be mad because you hid them for so long.  
"Kankri." Cronus said in an annoyed voice. "Are you listening?"  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Are you going to answver me, or not?"  
"Could you please repeat the question?"  
Cronus rolled his eyes and smiled. "I said 'Are you ready?'"  
You cocked an eyebrow. "Ready for what?"  
"Getting fucked in the ass."  
You flushed and hid your face in his chest.  
Cronus smiled and held you tightly, his hand wandering down to your ass.  
"Cro…"  
"Hmm?"  
"Y-you're m-making me uncomfortable…"  
He pulled away and looked at you, sorrow filling his eyes. "I'd nevwer touch you, if it made you feel uncomfortable. You knowv that, right?"  
Your face turned sympathetic. "That's not what I meant…you were mashing my legs against the sink…" you spreads your legs more. "Continue…"  
He smirked and rubbed at your nook. "Better?"  
"Uh-huh…" you grind into his hand, trying to be quiet.  
You run your hands through his hair, removing most of his hair gel.  
He kisses you passionately, holding you close to him. You grind into him when he moves his hand, rewarding you with a moan that he muffles into your neck.  
He unzips your pants and pulls them off, tossing him on the floor somewhere behind him.  
You sloppily kiss his mouth, trying to make up for all the lost kisses.  
He slides his shirt off over his head, making you blush at all the muscles he has. He's mine re defined than when he left, and you wonder if all he did was work out while he was gone. He unzips his pants and pushes them until they're down around his ankles. He kicks them off and rubs at your nook again. "Can I removwe your swveater?"  
You nod and hold your arms up.  
You shiver when he takes it off. He leads his bulge to your nook, and slowly pushes his it into your small nook, rocking his hips gently.  
"Are y-you comfortable?"  
"Y-yes…"  
You or let a string of loud moans when he starts to thrust. He thrusted s slowly at first, but then he speeds up.  
You let out a loud noise mixed between a moan and a squeal. "Cronus!"  
He smirks and fucks you harder, panting slightly. Once you realize how good he is, you start to wonder just how much experience he has with pailing. You're torn from your thoughts, when he thrusts with more power, causing you to scream his name.  
He lets out a breathy laugh.  
You rest your arms around his neck and hide your face in his neck, making sure your mouth brushes his gills when you speak. "You l-like making me scream?"  
He shivers when your lips brush against his gills. "It m-makes me happy…"  
You smile and buck your hips into his, the pleasure making you overwhelmed and lightheaded. You dig your claws into his back, making scratch marks. You wrap your legs around his waist. "What d-do you want?"  
"I-I vwant you, b-baby…"  
You smile and grabs a handful of his hair, kissing him messily. "Take me, then…"  
Cronus bites his lip and pushes his tongue into your mouth, running it along your teeth and tongue.   
You scratch his arm, drawing a little bit of blood. He thrusts harder when you scratch him. You don't scratch him in purpose. You're just still not used to being pleasured. Especially when it's Cronus: he just makes you feel special. It's hard to explain what he does to you. You can't even begin too. No matter how you would put it, it'd be an understatement.  
"C-Cro, I'm c-close…" you moan his name loudly as you release.  
He pulls his bulge out and forces it back into its sheath.  
You grab his wrist. "What ab-bout you?"  
"I'm f-fine, baby…" he takes a deep breath. "Don't vworry about me…"  
You caress his face. "I can't just not worry about you…" you push him back onto the toilet and lick at his nook. "Let me make you finish…"  
Cronus gasps and bites his lip.  
"I'll take that as a yes…" you nibble at his nook and thrusts his tongue into it as far as he can, tugging on Cronus' thighs lightly, giving him more power.  
He tosses his head back and let's out a feminine whine, begging for more.  
You reach up and strike his bulge.  
He thrusts up a into him. "K-Kankri, I'm c-close…"  
You kiss at his nook.', trying to speed up the process.  
Cronus releases all over your face and the floor. Ou give him a minute, wiping off your face, then you grab his hand and pull him to the bed.  
You smile as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you closer to him. You cuddle into his chest and yawn. You start to fall asleep in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, slowly drifting off.

Your eyes flutter open, and then you shut them again,You roll over, feeling for Cronus on the bed. Your eyes fly open when you realize he's not there. You get up and walk to the bathroom. "Cro?" You walk to the door and open it, glancing down the hallways. You walk to the stairs and go down to the downstairs, looking for him in the kitchen.  
"Good morning, baby…" Cronus said, setting a plate of eggs and bacon on the table, in front of where you normally sit.  
You make a confused face and look up at him. "You made breakfast? I didn't know you could cook…"  
"I can't…but I tried for you…tell me what you think."  
"Okay…" you sit down and take a fork full of eggs. You take a bite and a drink of orange juice. "It's really good, Cronus."  
"Are you lying to me to spare my feelings?" He smiles and kisses you.  
"No, darling…I wouldn't ever lie to you."  
He smiles and starts to wash the dishes.  
You walk up behind him and hug him from behind. "Can you please pail me?" Your face flushes a dark red.  
He turns around, clearly fighting a smile…"Of course I vwill, baby…" he kisses you and picks you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist. He kisses your neck and sits you on the table. You lay back and smile as he climbs on top of you. "Cro, I have a request…"  
He stops kissing your neck long enough to answer you. "Hmm?"  
"Can…maybe I be dominate? Just this once? I mean, only if you don't care…"  
He stops kissing you and let's his mouth hover, making you think that he's going to say no. "If that's vwhat you vwant…"  
You nod, blushing a bit as he rolls over, letting you climb on top of him. You kiss him passionately, slowly and easily grinding.  
He lets out an incoherent moan and wraps his arms around your neck loosely.  
CRONUS POV  
You grab his sweater and pull it over his head, tossing it somewhere behind you. You kiss his chest and unbutton his pants, pulling them off and dropping them onto the floor beside the table. You take your nightgown off and toss it somewhere around you. You blush, remembering that you don't have panties on.  
He smirks and giggles.  
He sits, propped up on your knees, your legs resting on his hips. "Tell me when you're ready."  
You nods, propping yourself up on your elbows. He slowly pushes his bulge into your nook, slowly thrusting.  
You bite your lip but let a loud string of moans and pleas out.  
He runs his hands through your hair, removing most of the gel from it, even though you hate it.  
He puts his hands on your hips and thrusts harder. "Tell m-me when you're c-close…"  
You nod and run your hands through his hair, arching your back when he finds a 'certain spot'.  
You see that he's panting and you smile.  
"Is th-this amusing to you? B-because I can stop, if I'm not g-good enough for you…"he says  
"No, y-you're just so cute…"  
He flushes and kisses your gills, clearly trying to change the subject.  
You bite your lip, trying to keep from releasing too soon.  
He stiffens and let's 'it' out, arching his back as he does, letting out a loud moan and throwing his head back, trembling lightly.  
You smile at him, making sure that he doesn't see you, knowing that he'll lecture you if he does.  
You sit up and force your bulge into it's sheath, whining when you do.  
He grabs your wrist. "Y-you didn't finish…" he says through pants.  
"It d-doesn't matter…" you say when you've recovered enough to talk.  
"Finish…it might b-be uncomfortable for me, but I don't m-mind…"  
You think it through. "Are you sure, cupcake?"  
He nods, spreading his legs, before laying back on the table.  
You rub at your nook, just long enough to make your bulge come back out. You position yourself to be in between his legs.  
He takes a deep breath and nibbles on his lip.  
You slowly push in, trying to keep quiet. "Y-you okay, baby?"  
He whines quietly, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to nod.  
After a few minutes, guilt had made its way into your stomach. You didn't want to make it uncomfortable for him, but you really wanted to finish. And finishing yourself isn't as exciting.  
You suck in a sharp breath and pull out, before releasing all over the floor and table.  
You sit down in a chair and relax for a minute. "You sure you're okay with the baby thing?" You say, after you catch your breath.  
"Of course I am, Cronus. Why wouldn't I be? As long as it brings us closer together." He sits back and yawns, rubbing at his eyes until they're red.  
You can't help but to smile at how cute he is. "Nothing can bring us closer together…"  
His face saddens.  
"I thought we were as close as it gets…" you look up at him.  
He smiles shyly, and flushes slightly, hiding his face in your neck.  
CHAPTER 6


End file.
